1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical collecting and distributing ring, which performs electrical collection and distribution to a winding wound around a plurality of teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical collecting and distributing ring is known that is used in a motor, to provide an electric current from an inverter to a winding wound around a plurality of annularly arranged teeth (Refer to e.g. JP-A-2008-109718).
The electrical collecting and distributing ring (electrical collecting and distributing part) disclosed in JP-A-2008-109718 comprises a plurality of annular electrical conductors, a plurality of holding members, which integrally resin mold the plurality of annular electrical conductors, and a plurality of connecting terminals, which are electrically connected to the plurality of annular electrical conductors, respectively. These connecting terminals integrally include a respective annular electrical conductor connecting portion, which is connected to the annular electrical conductor, respective one pair of coil connecting portions, which are connected to an end of a coil of a motor, and a respective coupling portion, which couples the respective annular electrical conductor connecting portion and the respective one pair of coil connecting portions together.
The annular electrical conductor connecting portions are arranged within the holding members, respectively, equally spaced in a circumferential direction of the annular electrical conductors, and the respective one pair of coil connecting portions are exposed inward in a radial direction of the annular electrical conductors, and are arranged parallel to each other to clamp the end of the coil therebetween. The one pair of coil connecting portions and the end of the coil are connected together by welding while applying pressure to the one pair of coil connecting portions so as to bring the one pair of coil connecting portions into contact with the end of the coil.